


A Spirit Tale

by Lillian_Vare



Series: The World Was Wide Enough [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Avatar Zuko, Gen, The world is a sentient being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Vare/pseuds/Lillian_Vare
Summary: The world once inhabited both spirits and humans. This however did not last long.(A retelling of how the Avatar world came to be.  Major Canon Divergence from Zuko being born.)
Series: The World Was Wide Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	A Spirit Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/gifts), [Philosopher_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Salt Water and the Sea Strand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295465) by [Philosopher_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/pseuds/Philosopher_King). 



Spirits and humans once lived together with neither peace nor harmony. The world was not balanced.

_ That did not bode well with the world _

For its creations needed balance or they would fall claim to their own greed, hunger, anger, and ignorance. So it created two. 

Light and Dark, twins

The creation of the twins brought the balance the world craved, yearned for, needed. It brought the worlds’ other children peace that they so much needed. But they took advantage of the gift. They could not understand the love and care given to them. 

_ That did not bode well with the world _

The world decided that their children would have to gain and learn peace by their own suffering. They would only have one to help them, the rest of the spirits would have to leave. Leave the world they once lived in. Leave their own home and have to start anew. Except one.

The light but the darkness would have to leave. The darkness did not agree to this notion for darkness and light were one of the same. They were equals. They could not, _ would not _ live without the other right beside them.

So the darkness rebelled. The world did not like this. The world gave the light a mission, “ _ Defeat the darkness, set him out, imprison him. For he shall not go against my word. This is your destiny” _ .  __ The light would not go against her destiny.

The light found a human willing to help her with her destiny for she could not win against her brother alone. They would become one and would be reborn again and again. Fulfilling their destiny to help keep balance in the world with every reincarnation. They would be remembered as Raava and Wan, be remembered as the avatar. And as the Avatar they would imprison the darkness, would imprison Vaatu in the spirit would. In a tree where no would be able to let him free.

Vaatu would wait thousands of years for a chance of escaping. For a light in the darkness that he would live in. A prayer would be this light. A prayer from one Princess Ursa for her son, Prince Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to indulge in the idea that Zuko would be the Choas Avatar. The complete opposite of Aang and complimenting him in that aspect. So this series was born. This series will probably be really long because it will start from Zuko's birth to whatever ending I decide to give this thing.  
> Also, I thoroughly enjoy MuffinLance's, AvocadoLove's. and Philospher_King's take on the chaos avatar take so I wanted to try it on my own


End file.
